Tinkerbell and the Lord of Winter's Secret
by 13bookworm
Summary: What if Lord Milori saw Tink when she went to the winter woods? His first thought is to take her to Queen Clarion, but what will happen when they see each other after so many years! Tink might just find out about a horrifying secret Lord Milori has been hiding for years, and what she'll do after that might in fact be dangerous! Does she want to risk the family she now has?
1. Chapter 1

Tink couldn't believe she did it. She managed to smuggle herself into the Winter Woods. This was insane, but everything was so beautiful and interesting. The snow was shining brightly. and the trees were covered in it. Where are all the fairies though? It was just trees and they went on for miles. Nothing, but trees and snow. Yet, it was one of the most beautiful things Tink had ever see .

The formation of owls continued flying on towards the mountains and a small opening started coming into view, a really small opening, and the owls were flying straight at it. Think didn't think that they all could fit through there. A robin maybe, a fairy definitely, but probably not an owl. The mountain was growing closer and closer and Tink shut her eyes tight ready to hit the wall, but she didn't. She opened her eyes to see an even more beautiful forest.

Suddenly a sparrowman came flying up towards the owls and starting talking to them and slowly made his way to Tink's owl. She ducked and held her breath, hoping somehow that would make a difference. The sparrowman seemed to be talking to this owl much longer than he did with the others. "Come on, you did it yesterday."

Then the owl jerked downward,causing Tink to shoot to the opposite end of the basket. The basket then opened, but Tink held on tight. Though her bag, that could not hold on to anything. So she leaped to the other side and grabbed it. She then quickly closed the basket once more, but it was too late and the bird skimmed a tree, causing him to drop the basket. It went sliding across a frozen pond and knocked over other baskets as well in the process.

Tink sat up and gathered her things as she put them back into the bag. The book, it was missing! She glanced over to see it a few feet away from the basket. Tink was about to grab the book when a huge shadow faded over her. A significantly larger owl was just landing at the other side of the pond and a sparrowman leaped off. He spoke to the recently gathering fairies, though Tink didn't understand what he was saying. Her attention was back on the book as she tried reaching for it again. It was just within her grasp when it started sliding across the ice and she almost jumped after it.

The book bumped into the tall sparrowman's foot, "Oh! Now that is odd. It must have been left in the basket by accident, by one of those tinker fairies. Must have been why the basket was faulty."

"Hey!" The winter fairies all looked to see a tinker approaching them. "That basket was not faulty! We spend days making these baskets perfect! Who are you to say that our baskets are faulty?"

The fairies all let out gasps, "A warm fairy!"

"I am the Lord of Winter, and who are you?"

"Oh no!" She had no idea it was him. "I am, leaving!" Tink grabbed the book from his hands and started running.

"Sled, help get the baskets back in order, I'll be back." Milori leaped back onto his owl and the owl flew off.

"What was a warm fairy doing on the North side of the mountain?" several fairies asked.

"I have no idea," Sled answered.

Tink was running aimlessly through the forest and she past dozens of fairies who stared at her as she passed by. "Sorry!" Eventually she came upon large doors in the side of a mountain. Tink quickly ran inside and slid into a pile of books. "Woah, what are all these books?"

"Keeper! Keeper!" a voice echoed.

"Yes…What?"

"The most amazing thing happened! You'll never believe it." A winter fairy appeared zipping around excitedly.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." A stout sparrowman with a white mustache came into view.

"I've never felt anything like it! My friends didn't believe me, but how could they because it's so…"

"Slow down. I can only listen so fast." Think slowly took off her coat to see her wings glowing.

"Yesterday, at the border, my wings. They actually... They lit up.

It's happening again!"

"Oh… Well, I'll be a yeti's uncle. In all my years." The two were now staring over at Tink.

"Your wings. They're sparkling."

"Like yours."

"I've written about the sparkling, but I've never seen the sparkling with my own peepers!"

"Wow!"

"Oh, uh, follow me," the Keeper guided them into a huge chamber, "Now, step your footsies on the snowflake." They did so and it started floating in the air, "Just put your wings into the light."

Images appeared before the two fairies of a baby laughing and seeds. The seeds raced on to Neverland and one of them darted for the tree, but the other was gown in a different direction. It traveled to the Winter Woods and beyond the North Mountain. Then it flipped through a fall of pixie dust. Then the two seeds appeared side by side and two fairies appeared, "Hello?"

"Two fairies born of the same laugh,"

Tink said.

"So that means…" they both said.

"You're my…"

"So we're…"

"…sisters."

"Yes! And your wings are identical," the Keeper explained, "That is why they sparkle."

The two fairies put their wings together and a bright light emanated, frightening the both of them, "Jingles!"

"Ah... Oh, boy. Maybe you shouldn't do that," the Keeper said.

"Um, I'm Tinker Bell."

"I'm Periwinkle."

"So you must have been at the border?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to see the animals cross."

"I guess I didn't see you."

"Me either." Peri suddenly let out a gasp.

"What?" Think asked.

Peri took out two puff balls, matching Tink's. "I usually just wear them at home."

"Wow."

"Hello, Keeper?" a voice called out from below.

"Jumping Yetis, it's Lord Milori!" the Keeper cried.

"Oh, no!" Tink gasped.

"What?'

"I kind of, may have, publicly insulted him in front of a bunch of winter fairies."

"Tink!"

"I didn't know who he was!"

"Don't worry, I can handle this," the Keeper assured. "Howdy, Lord Milori."

"Have you seen a tinker fairy?"

"No, that's a bit odd to ask."

"I saw her come in here, you're lying. Tinker fairy! Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Tink slowly descended to the ground. "Tink!" Peri whispered.

"Put on your coat!" Milori ordered. Peri handed her her coat.

"Lord Milori, ah, she didn't know any better, she's just a young fairy," the Keeper defended.

"That doesn't change the law!"

"Wait, what did she do?" Peri asked.

"Periwinkle, don't," the Keeper pulled her back.

Milori started to escort Tink out of the library. "Dewey, do something!" Peri begged.

"I can't."

"Well, where is he taking her?"

"To Queen Clarion."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Queen Clarion learns of Tink's crossing, but she'll also see a sparrowman she hasn't seen in years.**


	2. Chapter 2

Milori practically dragged Tinkerbell off his owl once they landed just outside of the tree. The Tinker yelped as she suddenly was pull to the ground. She was handcuffed at the wrist by ice shackles that were design to make it harder for her to run because her wings were in her coat. Tink was fully aware of this too.

Fairies paused and gasped at the sight of Tinkerbell being escorted into the tree by a _winter_ sparrowman. They were all under the impression that this was no ordinary sparrowman either. Maybe he was the Lord of Winter. None of the warm fairies had ever seen, let alone met, him before. So there was no telling what he actually looked like.

Tink continued to walk beside Lord Milori as they went further into the tree. Tink didn't one hundred percent know where he was taking her seeing that they had already passed the meeting hall where she assumed the ministers and Queen Clarion would already be gathered.

"There things are cold," Tink was referring to the shackles, "Can you please take them off."

""If I do that I can not guarantee that you will stay and not run away."

Tink let out an annoyed sigh as they passed the tea room. A fairy with a platter of cups and tea fluttered out. She scream and dropped the platter at the sight of a winter sparrowman walking down the hall and with Tink in shackles. If she had been freed, the Tinker would have helped clean things up, but she was quickly ushered onward.

"What's going on?" the Minister of Autumn's voice rang out as he poked his head around the corner that was now behind them. He quickly rushed over to the mess and helped pick it up. "What happened? I heard a scream and-"

The tea fairy pointed at Milori and Tink.

"Lord Milori!" Red gasped, quickly standing back on his feet and bowing to him.

Just as fast, Milori dismissed him and continued walking.

It was then that Red noticed Tinkerbell. "Excuse me, but where do you think you are going with that fairy?"

"I'm taking her where all trespassers go."

"I don't think so. Tinkerbell, come away from him."

Tink did as she was told and went over to the minister. Surprise and anger suddenly appeared on his face once he saw the shackles. Instantly he knelt down and began working to get them off. With a click they dropped to the floor and shattered.

"Thank you. That's much better." Tink rubbed her wrists, trying to get them warm once more.

"How dare you! She has committed acts against the law and I have the right to take her to Queen Clarion."

"You do not have the right to however shackle her. In fact it is extremely dangerous to put the shackles on a warm fairy and for a fairy whose talent has everything to do with using her hands it's even worse."

"I do not care if her hands go a little numb. There are far worser fates that in fact some of us have experienced. Now give me that fairy!"

"No, I won't allow it!" Red pulled Tink behind him protectively.

"You have no power over me!"

"It is my job to protect these fairies from possible threats. Even if it happens to by you."

"I am aware that I can become rather threatening, but it only began when you chose to defy me moments ago. Now give me that fairy!" Milori reached for Tinkerbell who was still behind the firmly planted minister.

Tink shied away quickly.

"Milori!"

Everyone froze and all was silent, except for the sound of light footsteps. Red and Tink stepped to the side, letting Queen Clarion and Lord Milori to come face to face. His facial expression instantly changed and he bowed politely to her, "Your majesty."

"Minister, what is going on here?"

"Lord Milori was taking Tinkerbell to see you, claiming she was a trespasser. Whether she did or not is not the problem. The problem is he had ice shackles on her."

"Milori, we talked about this."

"All I wanted was to bring her to you, maybe she would listen to you better than me."

"The shackles were not necessary!"

"She already ran away from me once, the shackles were just precaution."

` "You are not allowed to use them on any fairy! You officially are banned from using them. If I find out you ever use them again-"

"Maybe all I wanted was to protect her! No fairy should suffer the same way I did!"

"Milori I understand that, but-"

"No!" everyone stared at him in awe for interrupting the queen and yelling at her, "You don't understand anything! You left everything and acted like it never happened!"

Clarion's jaw clenched as she tried to hold back some unknown emotion, "Lord Milori, you are hereby dismissed from this tree. I suggest you go home!"

Milori gave her a disrespectful bow and stormed out of the tree.

Both the Minister and Tink were frozen.

The Queen then turned to her, "You can go now, Tinkerbell."

"Thank you." Tink then flew out of the tree. She felt bad that she had caused Lord Milori so much anger and frustration, causing him to explode at Queen Clarion. But what fate was he talking about? Tink had to know.

The Tinker secretly began to follow him back to the border. To her surprise, someone was there waiting for him, and based of his reaction he was just as surprised. "Keeper? What are you doing here?"

"Periwinkle insisted we be here. So how did it go?"

"Well she's mad at me, for one! She'll probably never speak to me again even if she is held at hawk point!"

Tink stood there confused. She hadn't shown any sign of being mad a him. Scared yes, but not mad. Who could have been mad at him? Ha! That's it, Queen Clarion was absolutely furious with him. But how could he talk so rudely of her behind her back?

"Lord Milori, what happened to Tink?" Peri asked.

"Queen Clarion took care of her."

"Do you mean she-" Peri nearly burst into tears.

Milori picked her up and rested her on his hip, "No sweet heart, no." He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "No, Clar- I mean Queen Clarion, would never hurt any of her fairies. Tinkerbell is fine. I think if anything happens to her I am to blame."

Tink was amazed by how fatherly he could be, considering how he had treated her. Maybe he just was against warm fairies, but still she had some questions to ask. She came out of her hiding place, "Hey, Lord Milori!'


	3. Chapter 3

The Lord of Winter whipped around and stared at the tinker fairy. He didn't seem angry, just surprised. Surprised at the fact of how the tinker had addressed him. How she had up and decided to follow him after using her to see Clarion again. How she had overcome the fear he could see in her eyes earlier.

"Tink!" Peri shouted as she leaped out of his arms and flew over to her sister, "You're okay!"

They hugged each other tightly and Tink squeaked, "Yeah..."

"Periwinkle, we're going home!" Milori nearly barked, but he instantly regretted his intensity which made it seem like an order. He tried calming himself down by breathing deeply. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

"But why?" Peri asked.

"Periwinkle, I'm just worried about..."

"What is there to worry about?" Tink questioned, "I just want to be with my sister..."

The Keeper spoke up, "Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, it's a lot more complicated than you think."

"How?"

"It's dangerous!" Milori screamed, "There are consequences."

"What kind of consequences?"

Milori filled with a sudden rage and reached for his cape.

"Lord Milori-" Dewey tried.

"No, if they really want to be together, they should know the consequences!" Lord Milori tore his cape from his back and threw it to the snow. He turned and his backside now face the two fairies. Instantly the sound of the two sisters gasping in terrifying surprise filled his ears. The Keeper muttered sadly. Now the adrenaline that had been coursing through Milori had spent and now he was exhausted and emotional.

Tink and Peri watched as Milori let out a sob and dropped to his knees. His cries were painful to listen to. They were shocked at the sparrowman they both perceived as an emotionless sturdy wall, was flooding his emotions all at once. The two sisters gathered their courage and approached him, "Lord Milori, are you alright?"

His reply was low and barely hearable, "She left me!"

Tink turned to Peri to see if she had understood what she said, but the winter fairy just shrugged. "What?"

"She left me!" He was understandable this time. "She left me when I needed her most!"

"Who Lord Milori? Who?"

"Cl-" He almost said her name, but he didn't. Her name got caught in his throat and it stayed there. Milori wanted to yell and scream her name, but something in him wouldn't let it happen. His mind was racing with many thoughts. The emotional rush of everything he had kept inside for so long. _How could she?_ But then everything stopped and there was only one. _How could he?_ _How could he? _How could Milori ruin the way those two girls saw their queen? Then it became clear that he couldn't even if he tried.

Dewey stared at him in surprise. In all honestly he expected Milori to cry out her name in agonizing wails. The syllables were there, but they were caught off so suddenly that it was in fact worrisome. Especially when the sparrowman began to choke on his words.

"I-I-I... I'm so... so... s-s-sorry! I n-n-never... meant... to hurt y-you!"

"Lord Milori, it's okay. It didn't really hurt, it was just- uncomfortable. Are you okay? What happened to y-your wings?"

Milori wasn't sure for a moment. He had always been asked those kind of questions, and he always said he was fine, but maybe now he was wrong. Maybe he had been just lying to himself to soothe the pain. Right now, though, the sparrowman had to think. _Am I okay?_ The Lord of Winter had gotten over the broken wings bit, but not Clarion, not after all this time. "My wings..."

There was a long pause, and even Dewey was curious as to what Lord Milori was going to say.

"It's actually quite a long story. Do you really want to hear it?" Milori asked and deep down he was hoping that they did. He had never really been given the chance to tell someone about what really happened. Considering the Keeper had known everything all along.

The two sisters were obviously thinking and Milori could see it in their faces what they were debating on. Before they could even say anything he spoke, "Don't worry, it's not all sad. In fact I really think you'll like it."

Smiles came across both the sisters' faces. Peri turned to the Keeper, "Please, Dewey! Can we?"

"Lord Milori is the one in charge, it's his decision," the Keeper replied.

The girls looked back to Lord Milori and saw something they could have never imagined seeing. The Lord of Winter was in fact smiling! "Come on, follow me! There's something I want to show you!"

Milori then took off running into the woods and the two girls flew after him, doing their best not to let him out of their sight. They ended up following him to a very tall tree. He stood at the base of the tree, waiting for them.

"What is this place? I've never seen it before!" Peri marveled.

"This isn't even the best part! Wait until you see the inside!"

The three faries walked inside the lowest knothole and the two sisters nearly gasped. Before them was a gorgeous spiral staircase made of ice that led to a the other parts of the tree. In these other parts were libraries, kitchens, stargazing platforms, and just rooms to lounge around in. It was silent as the Tink and Peri took everything in.

Milori quickly broke that silence, "Welcome to the Hall of Records!"

"Woah! We have a Hall of Records too in Summer!" Tink gaped, "But it's nothing compared to this."

"How come I've never seen this place before?" asked Peri.

Milori let out a sigh, "It was simply forgotten by the fairies and they soon became obsessed with playing sports and working. With no one here things began to fall apart."

"Oh..." Tink and Peri replied glumly in unison. Their sadness was quickly changed to an explosion of laughter as the tinker fairy's stomach grumbled.

"Lord Milori, if you don't mind me asking, is there any chance we could get something to eat?"

"Now that's a definite possibility! Let's go upstairs, we might just need your tinkering skills to make some lunch." Milori began walking up the spiral staircase.

"Really, how?" Tink asked as she began to follow behind him.

Lord Milori glanced over his shoulder, "You'll just have to find out!"


End file.
